The Walk Through Diagon Alley
by wafflebat
Summary: The squeal to “A Chat Between Two Friends”. Harry and Lupin walk through Diagon Alley on his birthday... and they cross an interesting topic.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns these characters. Isn't she lucky..? Lol. Happy reading. Please read & review.

...........................................................................

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Harry Potter was unusual for a boy his age in many ways. For one, it was his sixteenth birthday and he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Harry Potter was the sort of kid who had never looked forward to his birthdays. Mainly because he lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin, and they never went out of his way to make any birthday of his enjoyable.

Another unusual thing about Harry was his appearance. He had a handsome appearance. His hair was jet-back and went beautifully with his emerald green eyes that were hiding behind his glasses. But, the most unusual things about Harry wouldn't be the fact he had an owl for a pet, or the fact that he was wearing a black cloak and holding a wand. It would be the tiny lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It was an interesting mark with an interesting story behind it. The same story as to why Harry had no parents. The same story as to why Sirius Black, his dead godfather, had been locked in Azkaban for twelve years. The same story as to why Harry lived with his aunt and uncle.

Yes. Harry lived with his aunt and uncle and they kept him up in his room away from the neighbors. Not because he was dangerous (well in Uncle Vernon's opinion, anyone like Harry was dangerous) but because Harry Potter had a secret. The secret that made him special. The secret as to why he had the lightning bolt scar. The secret as to why he was holding a wand. Harry Potter, was a wizard.

Looking out his bedroom window, now staring at _Number 4, Privet Drive's_ mailbox, Harry was waiting anxiously for someone to stroll up the sidewalk and ring the doorbell. The clock read 7:00 am. He was waiting for Remus Lupin. It had only been a week ago when Lupin had come to visit Harry. At first, Harry wanted nothing to do with the visit, but as they talked Harry realized something. That he wasn't as close to Sirius as he wanted, and in a deeper conversation, he realized he wasn't as close to Lupin as he thought or would have liked. Harry wanted to make it up to them. All of them. His parents, Sirius and Lupin. And he was. Harry was now talking to Lupin almost daily, like brothers who are living in separate worlds.

Leaning back, he sat back on his bed, the springs lowering as Harry laid on it, and he looked at the ceiling. The anxiety getting to him.

He heard his aunt downstairs vacuuming. She had just finished for Harry had heard a big 'click' and the loud humming abruptly stop. She opened the closet and put the vacuum away then Harry heard the curtain. She was probably off to spy on the neighbors again. Something that long neck of hers was good for. Spying on the neighbors and when Harry was in trouble, it was good for looking down at him, hair neat and tidy, lips pursed and arms crossed.

The TV was on in the kitchen. _Uncle Vernon is watching the News again_, Harry thought as he shifted in his bed. There was a small thud on the table. Uncle Vernon was most likely drinking his coffee and had placed it down. Something he always did before work. Harry could picture Uncle Vernon now, taking his pudgy arms and hands, his neck hidden, and brushing out the mustache to make sure no coffee was wetting it. Uncle Vernon's big arms weren't only for brushing his mustache off though. They were often swung at Harry. Uncle Vernon, in Harry's opinion, should have won a world record for the fast man on Earth to change from a normal complexion to red and puce in a matter of seconds.

Whatever his relatives were doing, it didn't concern Harry, and Harry was fine with that. One less argument for the day.

The doorbell rung.

Harry flipped himself over and ran to the window. He couldn't see who was at the doorbell. He opened his window and stuck his head out to see, but the roof coming off the house was covering the door. Harry sighed and started to head downstairs.

Opening his door, excitement flooding over him he came to a abrupt stop. Someone was in his way. None other then . . . Dudley Dursley.

To Harry, Dudley was a walking and talking pig in a wig. He looked just like his father, big and had the world's worst temper. Or was that Uncle Vernon..?

"Where you going..?" Dudley asked moving closer to Harry.

Harry bit his bottom lip. _Don't lose control of your temper_, he told himself, _It's what he wants_.

"Waiting to see if that freaky you-know-what is here..?" Dudley sniggered.

Harry felt a surge of hate run through his veins. Dudley was talking about Lupin again. He never referred to Lupin as a human. He always called him 'that freaky you-know-what'. Harry turned his head violently toward Dudley. Dudley was smirking.

"What..?" Dudley said with a murderous smile, "Oh right. He has a name doesn't he..?"

Harry had to control himself. Lupin had even told him that the Dursley's could call him whatever they liked, it made no difference to him, as long as Harry kept his temper in check. Harry was going to do what he was told. _Hold it in_, he shouted in his head.

"It was Professor . . . oh . . . something stupid no doubt," Dudley laughed. Pestering Harry was his favorite hobby now a days ever since Harry had the chat with Lupin.

"Shut up . . ." Harry mumbled.

"What..?" Dudley said pretending not to hear Harry and put a hand to his ear.

"You heard me _Big D_," Harry said pulling out his wand and pushing a frightened Dudley out of his way as he headed down the stairs. Dudley look furious that Harry wasn't listening to him.

"Where are you going..?!" Dudley demanded, putting his wand phobia on hold for the moment it seemed.

"Out for the day," Harry replied controlling himself from hitting Dudley right in the head, "What's it to you..? I'll be out of your way."

Dudley frowned, "Then I get landed with your chores..!"

"Bummer . . ." Harry said smirking as he headed down the stairs. Harry really had no pity for his cousin what so ever.

"Get back here..!" Dudley demanded. Harry knew that Dudley didn't want to spend the day doing Harry's work.

"Sorry . . ." Harry said waving to Dudley as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

As he greeted the bottom of the stairwell, Harry headed right to the door. He smiled as he saw Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, arms crossed with sour faces (Aunt Petunia's lips pursed as always) glaring at Harry. Behind his sour relatives was Remus Lupin, standing there with a tired smile as Harry approached.

"Hey," Harry said out loud. Uncle Vernon looked disgusted by this comment towards Lupin, but Harry ignored his Uncle's purple face and walked next to Lupin.

Uncle Vernon snarled, "Are you really leaving the house dressed like . . . like—?!"

"Like a wizard..?" Harry finished for Uncle Vernon as if 'wizard' was a curse or something under the roof of a church, "What else would I dress as..? I am a wizard."

Uncle Vernon snorted at him.

"What..? Want me to dress like a Muggle..?" Harry commented.

"Don't you talk to me that way..!" Uncle Vernon snapped. He treated 'Muggle' almost as bad as 'wizard'. Harry rolled his eyes slightly.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia both exchanged dark looks at this. Harry knew what each of them were thinking . . . 'What would the neighbors think if they saw..?!'

"What time would you like him back..?" Lupin asked Uncle Vernon politely changing the topic.

Uncle Vernon merely grunted.

"When ever," Harry translated with a smile, "As long as I'm not out too late."

Aunt Petunia narrowed her eyes on Harry and Lupin, her lips tightly fastened tightly shut as Harry talked to Lupin.

"So around the late evening shall work..?" Lupin asked Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon made another grunting sound.

"That will work," Harry translated again.

Lupin smiled at Harry who was smiling back. He couldn't wait to spend the whole day with Lupin. Just them two. No Ron or Hermione (no that he didn't mind their company) no Order Member fussing over him. Just a relaxing day with Lupin.

He opened the golden handle of _Number Four, Privet Drive_ and headed out into the sunshine, his cloak blowing in the wind, a smile lighting up his face with Remus Lupin at his side.

...........................................................................

Author's Note: Well..? What do you think..? It's the squeal to "A Chat Between Two Friends". Tell me what you think.


	2. A Quick Stop at Number Twelve Grimmauld ...

**Chapter 2:** A Quick Stop at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Harry looked around outside. The breeze was light, the sun shining.

"Hello Harry," Lupin said smiling. He looked as happy as ever, a bit pale and peaky, some gray hair for someone of such a young age and his robes a bit patched and light. But all the same he greeted Harry with a tight squeeze. Harry had a tight grip like James used to have, "You look awfully excited."

"A Dursley free day," he told Lupin with a grin on his face, "You'd smile too if you had to live with them."

Lupin chuckled, "Just visiting for a couple minutes is enough for me."

Harry laughed too and smiled again, "So," he began. Talking to Lupin was almost as natural as talking to Sirius or Mrs. Weasley, "How are we getting to Diagon Alley..?' he questioned.

Lupin was still smiling cheerfully, "Well, I was going to use Floo Powder, but was informed by Mr. Weasley that, that might not be the best idea in your aunt and uncle's house after a certain incident."

Harry grinned. He remembered it like it was only yesterday. The Weasley's crashing through Uncle Vernon's spotless living room to pick up Harry for the Quidditch World Cup in his 4th year, "Yea," Harry said, "My uncle wasn't to happy about that."

"So I heard," Lupin said smiling, "I decided we could use a Port Key."

"To Diagon Alley..? There's one near by..?" Harry must have sounded a bit surprised because the way Lupin was looking at him. He thought Mr. Weasley had said there wasn't one near by. But then again they were at the Borrow. But how far away was the Borrow from Privet Drive..?

"It was set up by the Order," Lupin informed Harry as if he could read his thoughts, "Right here," Lupin aid pointing to a bench.

"The bench..?" Harry asked.

"No, no," Lupin bent down and picked up an old deflated basketball. Harry had his hands in his robes pockets, raised and eyebrow and nodded towards it, "I trust you know what to do Harry..?"

Harry nodded still wearing a smile.

"Oh," Lupin said suddenly as though some information was forgotten, "This Port Key is taking us Grimmauld Place Harry."

Harry glanced up, his smile washed off, "Grimmauld Place..?" he spat out.

"Yes," Lupin said cautiously almost, "From there we'll use the Floo Powder."

"Ohhh . . ." Harry heard himself say. He looked around trying to clear his thoughts. It was just Grimmauld Place. He had been there before. No big deal. It wasn't like Lupin was telling them they had to take the Port Key to a death trap or something like that. It was just Sirius' old home.

_No_, Harry said to himself, _That wasn't Sirius' old home . . . that was his prison. That place was not his home_.

"Harry..?" Lupin questioned seeing Harry's face turn a bit pale, "Are you alright..?"

Harry's eyes softened, "This is the place I first saw Sirius," he said quietly.

Lupin looked at him, his eyes focused and concerned, "The first place you saw him..?"

"When I first saw him. I was on the other side of the street," Harry explained, "I had run away from the Dursley's after blowing up my Aunt Marge and was sitting here on the curb across the street wondering if I was expelled. That's when I saw him. Padfoot that is. He popped out of the bushes and glared at me," Harry smiled and chuckled slightly at the memory, "He scared me so bad I fell backwards and almost got hit by the Knight Bus."

Lupin smiled slowly too, once he saw Harry chuckle slightly. He waited a few moments and Harry stood planted in his spot, looking at the bench.

"Come on Harry," Lupin said quietly.

Harry snapped back from his memory and grabbed hold of the Port Key. He felt a familiar jerk behind his naval and in an instant the ground and surroundings around him started to blur while new ones focused.

"Careful," Lupin said as they were transported to Grimmauld Place. Harry had fallen onto the floor clumsily and was rubbed his chin where he had slammed his face into the ground.

"Are you alright..?" Lupin asked handing Harry a hand.

Harry grabbed Lupin's hand as he was helped to his feet, "Yea," Harry said brushing off his robes, "Not very balanced when it comes to Port Key traveling."

Lupin smiled friendly, "Most wizards aren't. Prefer Apperating."

"Can't wait til I can Apperate," Harry said fixing his glasses. They had become a bit off center from the Port Key transfer.

"James said the same thing," Lupin said softly.

Harry looked up with curiosity, "What..?" Harry heard himself say slowly.

Lupin was grinning recalling his memory, "Your father was very eager to learn to Apperate. We all went together, that is James, Sirius, Peter and myself, to take our tests. James was a bit over excited and Apperated right on top of some poor Muggle woman sitting on a bench feeding the birds."

Harry felt himself laugh. The last thing he had heard about his father had upset him. Sirius and Lupin had told Harry that everyone was stupid at fifteen. Harry had taken their advice still with a heavy heart about his father. But hearing Lupin tell this tale seemed to make his heart lighter. A sense of love came back to him. Harry laughed out loud as Lupin finished.

"He got it right the 5th time however."

"It took him five times..?" Harry questioned still grinning.

Lupin chuckled, "Well, lets just say the other three times he hadn't Apperated to the right person."

"Who'd he Apperate too..?" Curiosity was filling Harry. Was it funny..? Was it bad.? He felt like he was at a cliffhanger in a book. What was going to happen next..?

"Your mother," Lupin said smiling, "She was there the same day. He kept Apperating over towards her."

Harry laughed. He had a clear image of his sixteen-year-old father appearing right next to his young mother flirting with her. The thought made him smile and laugh. He enjoyed hearing funny stories about his parents. He really wished he had known them.

"Was she mad at him..?" Harry asked remembering in Snape's Pensive that Lily had been angry with James for picking on Snape.

"Lets say she was upset," Lupin said, "James had a nice red hand on his face when he finished the test."

Harry laughed again. It felt good to laugh when he hadn't laughed in so long. Sirius' death was still fresh in his mind.

Lupin still smiling was walking down the hallway of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, "Come Harry. The fireplace is this way."

Harry remembered why they were here and stopped thinking about his mother and father. He followed Lupin down the hallway cringing at the house. The house that he hated.

The fact was that Sirius' had hated this house, and Harry hated seeing his godfather sad and depressed being trapped in the house that he despised. Harry knew how he felt. Being trapped with the Dursleys most of his life.

Harry walked down the worm hallway. It was much cleaner then last summer. Harry guess that the Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and probably Sirius cleaned the house up while he was at school last year. He could no longer smell the damp, dust and sweetish, rotting smell any more. The floor shinned and the worn wallpaper was now full and looked new. Harry passed the troll legged umbrella stand and winced at it. That thing was always so strange. The house-elves heads were still on the wall. Harry moved closer to the other side to avoid the heads, they had always gave him a strange feeling in his stomach. Harry glanced up them quickly, the plaques shinning still and the snort-like nosed house-elves glaring with cold eyes. However, Harry was interested to see if there was a new head on the wall.

He stopped and looked at the be-headed elves, "Profes— " Harry caught himself. Lupin preferred to be called Remus or Moony considering he was no longer a Professor any more, "Moony, how come Kreacher's head isn't up there..?" he asked as Lupin turned around.

Harry was positive that after what Kreacher had done he would join his batty old ancestors up on the wall. Harry wasn't seeing Kreacher's head.

Lupin seemed like he was waiting for that question to come up, "Because Kreacher isn't dead yet Harry," he answered simply.

"Yes . . . but after what he did," Harry said a bit stiff, "You'd think he'd be up on that wall."

"I know you're upset about the whole incident with Kreacher Harry," Lupin said calmly, "But we can't kill Kreacher."

"Why not..?!" Harry demanded. Harry felt a but shocked when Lupin said this. Was it not Kreacher who had been helping with the whole Ministry business..? Was it not Kreacher who injured Buckbeak so Sirius wouldn't see Harry and Harry would think Sirius was dead..? And wasn't it Kreacher who laughed at Dumbledore when he had explained what he had done..?"

"Keep your voice down. We don't want Mrs. Black screaming again," Lupin said softly, "And we didn't kill Kreacher because it'd be against—"

"Against what..?!" Harry shouted feeling upset, "He _laughed_ Moony..! He laughed at Sirius..!" he blurred out.

Lupin almost looked taken back. Harry bit his lip. He was doing it again. He was feeling sorry for Sirius and in the heat and sorrow he had taken his temper out on Lupin for no reason. It was not Lupin's fault that Kreacher wasn't on the wall as Harry had wanted. Lupin couldn't change that. That was probably up to the Order to decided.

"I'm sorry," Harry said to Lupin, "I shouldn't have—"

"Harry, it's quite all right," Lupin said putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, "Sometimes we need to let something out that's been bottled up too long."

"I guess . . ." Harry said looking at the black wall, "I'm sorry still."

"It's okay Harry," Lupin said comforting him softly, "Now lets head to Diagon Alley. No sense in looking at house-elves heads all day," he chuckled.

"Yea," Harry said feeling a bit better as him and Lupin head towards the living room.

Harry was now feeling uneasy all of a sudden. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. He felt horrible for yelling at Lupin still and now felt upset about Sirius. He was frustrated with Kreacher too. He felt like he was going to split. He just wanted all the pain to go away.

"Hey Harry," said a familiar voice.

Harry turned around, "Oh, hey Tonks."

Tonks had her pink hair today. Harry thought that was her regular hairstyle now. She was smiling and had purple and green robes on and winked flipping her wand in her hand, "How are you..?" she asked.

"Fine," Harry lied. The truth was he was feeling a bit sick at the moment.

"Where ya headed..?" she questioned friendly.

"Were headed to Diagon Alley to Harry some school things and spend the day out. Boys day out you could say," Lupin chimed in, "Just on our way in fact."

"Well," Tonks said, "I hate to delay you from your shopping . . ." Tonks pulled a small package

in a black box, "But you wouldn't mind if I stopped to wish Harry a Happy Sixteen would ya..?"

"Not at all," Lupin said with a smile.

Harry was a bit shocked. How did Tonks know it was his birthday..? Had Lupin perhaps had told her and maybe some of the Order..?

Tonks walked up to Harry and beamingly handed him the little black box, "Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry smiled, "Thank you," Harry said feeling the uneasiness leave him as he as greeted.

Carefully, Harry held the box gently, just incase it was a breakable. But the fact was he might need it a bit more tightly because the box almost seemed to be moving, as if something alive was inside it. Harry had an image of Tonks visiting Hagrid and bringing back some sort of weird creature that Hagrid would called 'interesting'. He hoped it wasn't some sort of monster.

"Don't worry," Tonks said as Harry held the box, "It doesn't bite."

"Ohhh," Harry said lifting off the black lid.

Instantly a golden blur zoomed out of the box and started to flutter across the room. Harry felt himself grin. He knew what it was.

"A Snitch..?" Lupin asked a bit puzzled as the golden ball zoomed near him.

Tonks nodded, "Yup. I was in Diagon Alley the other day. Sirius had told me it was Harry's birthday sometime in the year and I remembered the other day when I walked in _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ to get some broom polish," she grinned, "I figured you needed something to occupy you in that Muggle house."

Harry smiled, "Wow..! Thank you," he said brightly.

"I was told by a certain someone," her eyes drifted towards Lupin, "That James passed his Quidditch talent to you."

Harry was still smiling as he watched the Snitch fly around the room and thanked Tonks again, "Thanks."

"Your welcome Harry," she said, "And . . . Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

Tonks nodded again, still wearing a smile, then ducked as the Snitch flew near her, "Now I think we might want to catch the little booger."

Lupin raised an eyebrow as it flew near him again, "Yes. I don't think the Order wants lose Snitches flying around," he laughed.

Tonks laughed too, "I'll get it," she pulled out her wand, "Now what spell was it..? Oh yes..! I got it..! _Des_—"

"I'll get it," Harry said at once.

"That is a better idea," Tonks laughed, "Knowing me I'd miss the Snitch and hit something else. God knows I'm clumsy."

Harry smiled at her then glanced around for the Snitch. He had never catch the Snitch on land before. He had always done it on a broom. But it would be no different . . . for the most part.

The Snitch was near the ceiling. Harry knew he couldn't reach it all the way up there. He kept his eyes on it, following its every movement despite Tonks turning around constantly wondering where it was, then fumbling over her robes.

Then, he spotted it. It was fly towards Lupin again. Lupin didn't really looked thrilled about it as the Snitch came towards his face.

Harry started to run after it. He stuck his arm and in a blink of an eye . . . and inch away from Lupin's face . . . Harry caught the struggling ball of gold in his hand.

Lupin who had closed his eyes as Harry's hand had reached for the Snitch, now opened them, "Nice catch Harry," he said a bit shakily, "Thought you were going to hit my face," he said chuckling.

Harry brought his arm down still containing the Snitch, "No. I wouldn't hit you," Harry smiled.

Tonks was starring wide eyed at Harry. Harry turned to look at her as she broke out into a grin, "Wow Harry..! That was spectacular..!"

"Thank you," Harry said nodding with a smile.

"No I mean— that was _brilliant_..!" she said gleefully, "If I had reflexes as good as that—! I would have been on my House team..!"

Harry smiled and Lupin patted Harry on the shoulder, "Harry's quite the Quidditch player," Lupin told Tonks.

Harry let the Snitch go and re-caught it. He did this for several minutes as Lupin and Tonks were speaking. He was too excited to join in. His very own Snitch.

"Guess it's true what they say then Harry," Tonks said happily.

Harry caught the Snitch as looked up, "What's that..?" Harry asked wondering 'what they say'.

"That old saying," she said, "_Like father like son_. Everyone tells me James was an excellent Quidditch player and I can see you are too," she smiled.

Harry was always told he was like his father, but this time something puzzled him in a way. He wasn't sure how to describe how he felt. The words _like father like son_ rung in his head. He stood there, the Snitch tightly enclosed in his fist, wondering about his father. How much was he really like James. This question had hit his mind several times before.

"Well," Lupin began, "Thanks for stopping by."

Harry snapped back to reality. As Lupin bid good-bye to Tonks.

"Have fun at Diagon Alley," Tonks said walking out of the living room.

"Bye," Harry called, "Oh..! And thanks Tonks..!"

Tonks smiled, waved, and soon disappeared out of sight. Harry turned back to Lupin as he pulled out a small faded brown bag and turned to the fire.

Harry watched Lupin, then felt a returning nagging question. He had to ask now. If not, the question would remain ringing in his head.

"Umm . . . Moony," Harry said nervously, "Could I. . . I. . . ask you something..?"

"Of course Harry," Lupin said smiling, "What is it..?"

"Well . . . it's just everyone says I'm a lot like my dad," Harry began, "And umm . . . I was wondering . . . well . . . how much am I like him..?"

He had said it. He felt better but, when he saw Lupin's face, he had wished he hadn't said anything at all.

Lupin looked a bit shocked, but calmed his appearance and turned to Harry, "Harry, no matter how much you may look or act like James, you're not him. True you have similar qualities but you're your own person. Don't let people's comments make you think otherwise."

Harry nodded and felt sick again. His stomach was doing back flips again and he bit his lip. Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Okay . . ." Harry said.

_Okay..? Okay..?_ Harry told himself, _That was the worst possible thing to say. You couldn't have thought of something better perhaps..?_

"Why did you ask that Harry..?" Lupin asked, "Is something about James bothering you..?"

"What..?" Harry waved his hand by, "Oh no. I was just wondering. Tonks made me remember that question when she said I was like my dad."

"Harry," Lupin began, "If you want to talk about James. I don't mind if you want—"

"I don't," Harry said quickly, "I'm fine. I was just wondering is all."

"Alright," Lupin said slowly.

Lupin gave Harry a couple nervous glances. Harry wished he wouldn't. It was making him feel uneasy, and he felt horrible for making Lupin worry about him.

"Ready Harry..?" Lupin asked.

"Ready," Harry said nervously.

Harry reached his hand in the bag and grabbed some Floo Powder. He stepped into the empty fireplace and held his hand shakily. He hated Floo Powder as much as Port Key travel.

"Don't forget to speak very clearly Harry," Lupin said, "We don't want another accident like in second year."

Harry smiled remembering and took a deep breath, "Diagon Alley..!" he shouted clear as a bell.

Harry threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace. The flames turned green and in an instant shot up, swallowing Harry with them.

Author's Note: Sorry for that long wait. My computer has been busted lately . . . but anyway. What did you think..? Can you see who this story is going to be about..? (Hint: He's Harry's father) Lol. Well please read and review.


End file.
